


Напиши, что ты все лето учился!

by m_87, Override_fiction



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, For Science!, Friendship, Gen, Geniuses, Humor, Pets, Science Bros
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_87/pseuds/m_87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: Патологическая честность Питера и сочинение "Как я провел лето" - весьма конфузное сочетание. Зато Питер в итоге разжился необычным питомцем. И не только Питер.Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9335981
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Этим летом я завел много новых друзей...

В первый учебный день нового учебного года Питер заходил в школу почти что с трепетом. До последнего скола знакомые полы, до последней царапины знакомые шкафчики. Даже запахи… Все казалось таким знакомым, но таким чужим и далеким, как будто он учился в этой самой школе не всего-то три месяца назад, а в какой-то другой жизни.

Даже лица одноклассников успели стереться из памяти — Питер за лето, проведенное в лабораториях СтаркИндастриз, успел и забыть, что кроме Неда есть другие люди одного с ним возраста. Да и Неда он за все лето видел несколько раз, когда во время патрулирования заскакивал к нему, чтобы пособирать вместе очередной конструктор. Питер огляделся. Портрет Говарда Старка смотрел со стены холла с высокомерным спокойствием.

— Готов к труду и обороне? — хлопнул Нед задумавшегося Питера по плечу.

— Ага, — улыбнулся Питер, поворачиваясь к фреске спиной. — Не поверишь, я сейчас понял, что даже успел соскучиться по школе…

Через десять минут, сидя за партой и в отчаянии зарывшись пальцами в волосы, Питер больше не был в этом так уверен. На белой маркерной доске издевательски красовалась тема сочинения, а одноклассники уже что-то увлеченно писали.

— Нед, — шепнул он, наклонившись к другу. — О чем мне писать?! Я же все лето, ну, _это_. И в лабораториях зависал. С сам-знаешь-кем.

— Ох, — Нед вздохнул и наморщил лоб, задумавшись. — Про _это_ точно ни слова. А про лаборатории… Напиши, что все лето учился с друзьями. И вообще во всех сомнительных местах пиши, что учился. Преподы это любят...

Под строгим взглядом преподавателя они отодвинулись друг от друга и замолчали. Питер с сомнением посмотрел на девственно-белый лист. Идея описать лабораторные трудовыебудни ему нравилась, надо только было правильно расставить акценты.

«Этим летом я завел много новых друзей…»

Или это он у этих друзей завелся, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. Мистер Старк его почти что силой прописал среди других ученых основного мозгового центра СтаркИндастриз, а там Питер дорос от простого помощника до генератора идей и почти-что-полноценного химика. Его даже допустили до работы с электроактивными полимерами и заставили поучаствовать в одном биоинженерном проекте в качестве консультанта. А так как за удачные идеи ему платили, то, получается, он там работал? Или стажировался. Питер впервые пожалел, что не удосужился прочитать свой контракт. Ну, пусть будет стажировка…

«Этим летом я завел много новых друзей во время стажировки, на которую меня пригласил один старый знакомый…»

Питер задумчиво покусал ручку и покосился на часы. Времени было достаточно, так что он на несколько секунд пустым взглядом уставился в потолок, вспоминая особенно забавные случаи, а потом начал быстро писать. Почерк у Питера был убористый, так что на стандартный лист должно было поместиться все, чем он был готов поделиться.

Нед удивленно посмотрел на товарища, который марал бумагу с неожиданным вдохновением, а потом покачал головой и вернулся к собственному сочинению, собираясь бессовестно ограничиться описанием природы Западного Побережья, куда он слетал с семьей.

***

На следующий день преподаватель обреченно поскребся в кабинет директора Мориты.

— Да, входите!

— Директор? — преподаватель аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь и медленно опустился на стул для посетителей. — Я сейчас проверяю сочинения на тему «Как я провел лето»… В общем, меня беспокоит один ученик.

Морита вздохнул и потер переносицу. Почти каждый год в чьем-нибудь «летнем» сочинении случайно или намеренно вскрывались такие подробности, которые требовали вмешательства в лучшем случае школьного психолога, а в худшем — службы опеки.

— Надеюсь, речь всего лишь о травке или легких наркотиках? — с надеждой уточнил он.

— Если бы, — покачал преподаватель головой, протягивая директору исписанный с обеих сторон убористым почерком лист. — Этих я сразу передал психологу и наставнику по воспитательной работе. Тут… другое. И вы не поверите, но мы говорим про Питера Паркера.

— Хм. Из команды по научному декатлону? Посмотрим-посмотрим… Хм. Стажировка? Мальчик думает о будущем, хорошо... — Морита скользнул благодушным взглядом по первым строчкам и нахмурился, но по мере прочтения его брови ползли все выше и выше, пока лицо не приобрело выражение полного и совершенного шока. — Стоп. Учились… что? «Учились решать интересные и необычные учебные задачи»? «Учились драться за патент»?!

— Вот и меня это беспокоит, — поддакнул преподаватель. — И слово «учились» он употребил более восьмидесяти раз, я считал. Но вы дальше, дальше прочитайте! Хочется думать, что мальчик просто все это выдумал, но мы говорим про Питера Паркера, а он так обычно не делает. Я боюсь, что он попал в плохую компанию.

— «Мы как раз учились его стабилизировать, когда установка неожиданно взорвалась»? «Сбежавший эксперимент мы изучили, но так и не поймали»? «В учебном порядке поругались из-за разницы взглядов на изучение методов переработки оружейного плутония»?! Так, ребенка точно надо спасать из сомнительной компании! — директор резко надавил на кнопку селектора, связываясь с секретарем. — Школьного психолога ко мне, немедленно! И найдите номер опекуна Питера Паркера!

***

Шел всего третий день школы, так что вызов к директору стал для Питера полной и абсолютной неожиданностью.

— Что ты успел натворить? — подозрительно покосился на него Нед, помогая собрать рюкзак после дополнительного занятия по непрофильной социологии.

— Ничего, — с искренним недоумением отозвался Питер. — Может это из-за команды по декатлону?

— Возможно, — недоверчиво протянул Нед. — Тебя подождать?

— Не, не надо. До завтра.

Перед кабинетом директора Питер машинально поправил челку, выдохнул и, нацепив лучшую из отработанных за лето улыбок, постучал. Дверь ему открыл лично директор. В кабинете уже сидел преподаватель, которому они два дня назад сдавали сочинения. Питер почувствовал, как дыбом встают волоски на руках. Паучье чутье о чем-то сигнализировало… Но он не мог проколоться! Он не написал ни одного слова, которое могло бы поставить под угрозу раскрытия его паучье альтер-эго.

— Добрый день. А зачем вы меня пригласили? — Питер опасливо устроился на краешке стула, на который ему указали. Более того, сам директор Морита не сел в свое кресло, а прислонился к столу, нависая и глядя с каким-то почти что осязаемым пониманием и сочувствием. Питер нервно сглотнул. — Что-то не так?

— Мистер Паркер, — мягко произнес директор. — Мы хотели бы поговорить с вами насчет стажировки, про которую вы написали в своем сочинении.

— Не беспокойтесь! — с облегченным выдохом заверил Питер. — Она не повлияет на мою учебу. Более того, я считаю, что мне очень повезло стажироваться в такой компании, это открывает мне в будущем хорошие возможности…

— Мистер Паркер, — прервал его директор, осторожно положив руку на худое плечо. — Мы считаем, что вы могли подвергнуться плохому влиянию. Да, речь про «старого знакомого». Ваше сочинение нас очень насторожило, так что мы обсудили его с вашим опекуном. Миссис Паркер пообещала с этим «старым знакомым» связаться и убедить его сюда прийти, чтобы мы могли поговорить про эту… «стажировку».

Питер побледнел, и директор напрягся, готовясь удерживать подростка, если тот попробует сбежать. А сам Питер в это время судорожно вспоминал. И по воспоминаниям выходило, что тетя Мэй и правда была какой-то подозрительно довольной весь предыдущий вечер, как будто ей удалось провернуть первоклассную шутку…

— Мистер Паркер, все вами описанное очень сомнительно и опасно! — поддакнул преподаватель.

— Именно. Вы же понимаете, что разрешение на работу с оружейным плутонием имеют всего несколько компаний, так что описанные вами исследования скорее всего проводились нелегально? Если вас запугивают, то вы можете сказать об этом сейчас, а мы организуем, чтобы вашего… «старого знакомого» встретила полиция, — директор вздохнул, когда бледный как смерть подросток поднял на него абсолютно бешеные глаза. — Мистер Паркер, можете не говорить, просто закройте на секунду глаза. Я приму это за согласие…

— Вы. Пригласили. Сюда. Кого? — Питер уставился на директора, не моргая. У него был опыт игр в гляделки с камерами Пятницы, так что переиграть его у какого-то человека шансов не было. — Вы. Пригласили. Кого?!

— Вашего «старого знакомого», про которого вы написали в сочинении, — занервничал директор. — Ваша тетя пообещала, что он будет здесь ровно в четыре часа дня.

— Вы знаете, кто это? — требовательно спросил Питер, не отпуская чужой взгляд.

— Миссис Паркер не уточнила имя…

Питер медленно перевел взгляд на висящие над дверью часы. Истекали последние минуты.

***

Нед медленно брел по коридору, читая только что вышедшую статью про видеоигры, когда его хлопнул по плечу какой-то незнакомый и слегка помятый мужик в затасканных джинсах, толстовке, очках и бейсболке, прямо поверх которой был натянут капюшон, а также в абсолютно выбивающихся из общего стиля убойно-дорогих кроссовках. Образ не складывался.

— Здрасьте, — Нед нервно огляделся. Коридор был пуст. — А вам кого?

— А мне директора, Лидс, — в тон ему отозвался мужик неожиданно знакомым бодрым голосом. — Ткни пальчиком, в какой стороне кабинет.

— Вон там…

— Спасибо!

Нед наконец вспомнил, где он видел эти очки и бородку, и выронил телефон из ослабевших пальцев. Тони Старк на грохот обернулся, подмигнул и прижал палец к губам.

— Откуда вы меня знаете? — наконец смог сформулировать главный вопрос Нед.

— Пацан, я в лицо знаю всех тех, кто способен взломать мои игрушки, — фыркнул Тони, разворачиваясь и снова направляясь в сторону нужного кабинета.

— А можно я тоже у вас буду стажироваться? — крикнул вслед Нед. — Тогда обещаю больше ничего не взламывать без разрешения!

Тони даже оборачиваться не стал, только поднял руку и сделал в воздухе странное движение. Лежащий на полу телефон неожиданно ожил, а прямо поверх статьи открылся файл с каким-то нагромождением символов. Нед поднял телефон и недоуменно уставился на единственную осмысленную строку. Потер глаза и перечитал снова, а потом уставился вслед Тони Старку, который только что пообещал взять его на работу, если ему удастся взломать шифрование.

— Третья дверь направо, босс, — мурлыкнула в наушник Пятница. — Я все сделала, как вы сказали. Я молодец?

— Как он отреагировал?

— До сих пор в шоке, — с явным удовольствием ответила Пятница.

— Отлично. Мэй была права, в школе и правда весело… Ага. Продолжаем, — Тони зашел в приемную и тут же подмигнул секретарше, которая в его сторону поджала губы, а потом без стука ввалился в кабинет директора. — Всем привет! Что Питер натворил и почему его знойная тетушка настаивала, что я обязательно должен был прийти вовремя? Кстати, Питер, подтвердишь ей потом, что я вовремя пришел! У меня еще даже… ого, полторы минуты форы!

— Мы здесь собрались из-за сочинения мистера Паркера, — директор не дал Питеру и рта раскрыть. — И у нас есть к вам несколько вопросов, мистер… Как к вам обращаться?

— Вау, у вас в холле портрет моего папаши, но вы меня не узнаете, — Тони снял бейсболку и откинул капюшон, тут же изобразив свою фирменную улыбку. Спокойно прошел мимо столбом застывшего директора вглубь кабинета и сел в его кресло. — Ну, где сочинение? Думаю, будет честно, если я сначала с ним ознакомлюсь. Вот это?

Питер резко дернулся, намереваясь успеть перехватить злосчастный листок, исписанный его собственным убористым почерком, но Тони за лето достаточно наловчился обманывать рефлексы Человека-Паука, так что пальцы Питера успели задеть только самый уголок.

— Мистер Старк, не надо! — предпринял последнюю попытку Питер. — Там все неправда!

— Ага, конечно, — Тони закинул ноги на стол и откинулся на спинку, вчитываясь в сочинение. — Это кто старый, это я старый?!

Питер обреченно закрыл глаза.

— «С новыми друзьями мы один раз были вынуждены учиться драться за учебные патенты, потому что в соседнем отделе учились быстрее, чем мы»… Это когда ты со своими химиками-психопатами устроил набег на биологический кластер, потому что те раньше вас получили разрешение на разработку модификаций запатентованного биополимера?

— Это был не набег, — Питер поджал ноги и уставился на собственные кроссовки.

— Вы расстреляли их скрепками, Питер! — подростку хватило совести смутиться. Тони выразительно фыркнул. — Ладно, продолжим…

Директор стоял молчаливым столбом, пока мистер Старк язвительно разбирал каждый эпизод, упомянутый в сочинении своего, как в процессе выяснилось, даже не стажера, а сотрудника на полставки. Причем остальных присутствующих эта парочка игнорировала.

— Мистер Старк, а можете дальше не читать? — в какой-то момент тонким голосом попросил Питер. — Там правда ничего интересного…

— Ага, конечно, — саркастично отозвался Тони, быстро скользя по строчкам взглядом. По мере прочтения он медленно хмурился, а потом поднял на Питера жесткий взгляд. — Объяснись.

— Про оружейный плутоний? — попытался скосить под дурачка Питер, но Тони нахмурился еще сильнее. — Ладно, ладно! В общем, сразу говорю, что он не опасен, он еще совсем маленький! Да и потом вырастет не больше домашней кошки…

— Понятно, у меня по башне все же разгуливает чудовище Франкенштейна. А поймать не можете, потому что интеллект ему на максимум выкрутили при разработке, да?

— Угу, — Питер виновато скуксился. — Мы его разрабатывали вместе с биологами, но невидимость никто вообще не планировал. Это случайно получилось, скорее всего из-за попытки в базе заменить у теплокровного животного меланоциты на хроматофоры хамелеона… Он сначала просто цвет менял, мы не ожидали полную невидимость, вот он и смог сбежать, а теперь не ловится… Но мы решили его приручить! Он пока только на запах синильной кислоты или уксуса выходит, но уже иногда соглашается с рук есть лимоны и аскорбинки…

— Дай угадаю, а такая тяга к кислоте у него из-за состава крови, — мрачно вставил Тони. — Потому что и невидимость у него с гарантией электрогенная, а не из-за перераспределения пигмента. Посмотреть бы, из каких видов вы его намешали… Что глазками хлопаешь? Кровь ведь синяя была, правильно я угадал?

— Синяя, — подтвердил Питер, насторожившись.

— Ну, молодцы. Теперь понятно не только кто скребется в вентиляции, но и кто пожрал все кабели из бескислородной меди у отдела акустических исследований.

— Мы его точно приручим, мистер Старк, только не говорите акустикам, что он в вентиляции живет! — Питер подскочил с пылающими от энтузиазма глазами и уперся руками в стол. — Они же его за свои кабели потравят! А мы будем подкармливать его медью, чтобы он больше ничего не погрыз. Ну пожа-а-алуйста!

— Как хоть вы эту адскую тварь назвали?

Питер смутился и сел обратно, покраснев так, что заалели даже кончики ушей.

— Шушпанчик… Но я приучаю его к кличке Мося…

Тони прикрыл лицо сочинением и неприлично громко заржал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По мотивам нетленного:  
> — Что мы писать будем? Мы ведь всё лето целыми днями курили.  
> — Вместо слова "курили" пиши "читали". Читали целое лето - это же хорошо.  
> "Проснулся я как-то утром, почитал. Перед завтраком ещё немного почитал. Позавтракал. До обеда читал. Перед сном дочитал книжку. Поспал. Проснулся, почитал. Тут друг пришел. Спросил, есть ли почитать. А сам такой начитанный-начитанный, и ещё пол-букваря за ухом торчит!"©


	2. ...а все остальное вас не касается!

Нед взломал задачку от Тони Старка буквально за неделю, заработав за это время недосып, несварение, нервный тик и скинув почти десять кило. Но результат того стоил, потому что зашифрованным призом оказался номер. По этому номеру Нед и позвонил, причем прямо в четыре тридцать утра, когда только его разгадал. С тех пор Нед стал официальным сотрудником отдела разработки систем безопасности СтаркИндастриз на полставки, гордым обладателем личного прямого номера всемогущего Железного Человека, а также обогатил свой матерный лексикон примерно на два десятка нецензурных оборотов, потому что разбуженный в четыре тридцать утра Старк слова не выбирал, а самые сочные выражения ему подсказывала с заднего плана Пеппер.

К октябрю Питер и Нед сдружились даже крепче, чем до того, как начали работать в одной компании. Привыкли мотаться между этажами и решать самые неожиданные задачи. Даже поучаствовали в глобальной операции по выкуриванию шушпанчика из вентиляции. Надышавшийся щелочных паров плод генетических манипуляций буквально вывалился Питеру на голову, так что с тех пор считал его своим единственным хозяином, отказываясь с ним расставаться даже во время патрулей и школы. Питер был не против, потому что тварь вела себя достаточно послушно, по малейшему приказу становясь невидимой.

Тони на выходки своих протеже закрывал глаза, так что Питер постепенно распространял свое влияние и становился любимчиком у все большего количества ведущих ученых, а Неда тихо мечтал убить отдел финансов, на чьей системе тот повадился проверять новые патчи системы безопасности, а потом, успешно их пробив, переводить себе по десять центов со счетов тех, кто эти патчи разрабатывал.

Одним словом, жизнь текла спокойно и мирно до конца первой недели октября, потому что потом наступил День Колумба.

— Что значит «мы участвуем»? — Питер медленно пятился вокруг стола, прижимая к себе Мосю, который ради поддержки своего человека не только стал видимым, но и шипел, угрожающе топорща ядовито-оранжевую чешую. — Мистер Старк, эта конференция не нашего уровня!

— Да ладно вам, она закрытая, — отмахнулся Тони, упорно загоняя Питера в угол. — Ты только представь, сколько там будет ученых, которых можно переманить к нам! С твоей харизмой…

— Так вы меня собираетесь использовать как живца? — возмущенно уставился в ответ Питер. — Мистер Старк, это же просто… просто жульничество! Я Пеппер нажалуюсь, вот!

— Она уже в курсе, как и Мэй, так что можешь не утруждаться, — Тони извернулся и почесал недовольному шушпанчику лысое пузо. Тот в ответ ровным цветом зазеленел и перестал шипеть, настороженно ожидая продолжения взяток. Тони не разочаровал, показав ему медную пластинку. Шушпанчик перестал топорщить окончательно заголубевшую чешую и распахнул пасть, вывалив синий язык. — Пит, соглашайся по-хорошему, а?

Питер засопел, возмущенный как ультиматумом, так и предательством Моси.

— А по-плохому как будет?

— А вот так, — Тони за хвост выдернул тварь из рук Питера и сунул заверещавшему шушпанчику медную пластинку. Мгновенно заткнувшийся шушпанчик в нее вцепился тремя из шести лапок, а пережатым у основания хвостом благодарно обвил запястье удерживающей его руки, со всеми потрохами переметнувшись на сторону обладателя заветных медных пластинок. — Никакого Моси в школе, понял?

— Ну эй! — Питер обиженно посмотрел на своего питомца. Питомец посмотрел в ответ, а потом стыдливо зажмурился, начиная глодать угощение. — Хорошо, я поеду. Но только если Нед тоже согласится! А он точно не поедет, вот так-то!

— Пф, он уже согласился, — Тони пересадил шушпанчика Питеру на плечо. — Что только не сделаешь ради квантового компьютера, м?

Питер обреченно вздохнул.

<center>***</center>

Питер лениво чесал сидящего у него на коленях невидимого Мосю, когда в кабинет ввалился опоздавший преподаватель, нежно прижимающий к груди стопку каких-то распечаток.

— Мне надо срочно заполнить очень важные документы, так что сегодня вместо урока пишем сочинение о том, как вы провели День Колумба!

В одобрительном гуле класса Питер и Нед на два голоса обреченно застонали. Писать о прошедшей конференции им не хотелось, еще раз не хотелось, а в чем-то даже было стыдно, хотя сам Тони, на эту конференцию их притащивший, остался более чем доволен. Отреагировавший на резко изменившиеся эмоции, шушпанчик высунул из-под парты маленькую лапку и положил на угол половинку лимонной дольки, надеясь этим хозяина если не подбодрить, то хоть выразить сопереживание. Питер против воли улыбнулся, когда шушпанчик, деловито пошуршав по хозяйским карманам, привычно стянул и потащил другую дольку и без того кислому Неду.

Спрятав подарок в пенал, Питер, в очередной раз проклиная свое патологическое неумение врать, начал расписывать, как на День Колумба они с другом и старым знакомым ездили в одно крайне занимательное место, про которое он ничего не может написать.

— Осталось десять минут, — в какой-то момент объявил преподаватель.

Питер перечитал написанное и поморщился, когда по его штанине взобрался шушпанчик, а потом маленькая лапка положила на стол сложенную треугольником записку. Питер покосился на поднявшего большой палец Неда, развернул клочок бумаги и стал разбирать мелкий почерк. По мере чтения на его лице проступала улыбка. Дочитав, Питер смял свое сочинение вместе с запиской и взялся за чистый лист.

<center>***</center>

— Полюбуйтесь! — преподаватель выложил перед директором два листка. — Мы можем что-нибудь с этим сделать?

Морита медленно прочитал оба сочинения, отложил их, а потом тяжело вздохнул.

— Вам первого раза не хватило? Оставьте. Просто в следующий раз давайте им индивидуальные задания. Или пусть пишут эссе на философские темы, мне, если честно, плевать. Но больше с их сочинениями я связываться не хочу, понятно?

— Понятно, — преподаватель забрал оба листа. — И еще… Вы не замечали, что последние недели порой как будто что-то с потолка смотрит? Внимательно так… И как будто коготками… скребется…

— Не замечал, — со спокойным лицом соврал директор. — Если это все, то у меня еще много работы.

Дождавшись, пока за преподавателем закроется дверь, директор исподтишка осмотрелся, а потом встал на стул и положил на шкаф апельсин. Опытным путем было выяснено, что неведомый хтонический ужас, следящий из углов, можно задобрить цитрусовыми. На следующий день от фруктов оставались только корочки, а ощущение давящего опасного взгляда на какое-то время исчезало… Но кому бы то ни было признаваться в этом Морита не собирался, потому что его отношения с нечистью — это его личные отношения с нечистью, и никого другого они не касаются.

<center>***</center>

Оценок Питер и Нед ждали с нетерпением. Даже шушпанчик, обычно спящий на хозяйских коленях или где-то неподалеку разгуливающий, сидел у Питера на плече и подергивал хвостом — Питер отлично чувствовал эту чешуйчатую плетку сквозь ткань толстовки.

— Обычно я за абсолютно одинаковые сочинения ставлю неуд, но вам повезло, — объявил преподаватель, отдавая Неду его работу. — И впредь, если тема вас не устраивает…

Положить лист на парту перед Питером он не успел, потому что Мося молнией спрыгнул с плеча на парту и вырвал из рук преподавателя лист. Проклиная все, Питер с милой улыбкой прихлопнул «своевольную» бумажку рукой.

— Ветрено сегодня, может окно закрыть? — мило улыбнулся он, чувствуя, как невидимый шушпанчик пробуксовывает по парте, пытаясь вытянуть сочинение из-под хозяйской ладони. — Если нас тема не устраивает, то…?

Преподаватель на несколько секунд замер с зачастившим сердцем, вычленив из общего шума именно характерный звук скребущихся коготков.

— То вы всегда можете попросить у меня другую тему, попроще, — наконец настороженно закончил он, так и не увидев источник до ледяного пота пугающих звуков. — Так… Мисс Джонс, вы как всегда сочинение о выходных превратили в остросоциальный триллер. Мистер Томпсон, превосходно, описание вечеринки завораживает…

Питер слегка наклонился и поднял лист с сочинением так, чтобы загородить шушпанчика от класса. Тот привычно стал полупрозрачным и вопросительно уставился на хозяина.

— Плохой Мося, — строго шепнул ему Питер. В ответ шушпанчик обиженно ткнул лапой в оценку, а потом другой лапой начертил перед собой треугольник. — Да, с записками молодец. Но больше из рук других людей ничего не выдергивай. Иначе сдам тебя мистеру Старку. Исчезни.

Мося напоследок пошел горделивыми золотыми разводами, а потом опять невидимым скользнул на колени хозяина.

На перемене Флэш не мог обойти вниманием такую тему, как одинаковые сочинения.

— Вы наверно одну извилину на двоих делите, — фыркнул он.

— Зато она не пунктиром, — пожал плечами Нед, закидывая на плечо рюкзак. — В отличие от твоей.

— Посмотрите кто огрызаться научился. Паркер, может хоть ты мне ваше одно на двоих сочинение покажешь? — Флэш протянул руку, собираясь схватить Питера за плечо, но в десяти сантиметрах от цели что-то невидимое шлепнуло его по пальцам, заставив отпрыгнуть. — Мать твою! Это что было?

Питер мгновенно задавил улыбку и с искренним сочувствием и недоумением обернулся на Томпсона, который прижимал руку к груди.

— О чем ты, Флэш? У тебя галлюцинации? — сочувственная улыбка превратилась в ухмылку, когда противник предпочел с позором ретироваться. — Куда ты? Мы же так хорошо говорили!

Нед молча поднял ладонь, по которой Питер звонко ударил.

— Хороший Мося, — шепнул Питер, чувствуя, как об его шею потерлись твердые чешуйки.

Крадущиеся шаги за спиной не предвещали ничего хорошего, потому что сопровождались самым опасным и наблюдательным человеком в школе.

— А мне сочинение покажешь? Интересно же, — объявила ЭмДжей, бескомпромиссно протянув раскрытую ладонь, в которую Питер послушно вложил бумагу. — «В соответствии с соглашением о неразглашении информации, подписанным…» Хм… Отдел безопасности, коммерческая тайна… Ага. «Таким образом День Колумба я провел на работе, а остальное вас не касается! А если вы будете настаивать на ответе, то запрос можете напрямую отправить юридическому отделу СтаркИндастриз на имя Хэнка Палмера, который представляет мои интересы.» У Неда то же самое написано, да?

— Слово в слово, только дата и имя разные по понятным причинам.

— Мило, — ЭмДжей отдала Питеру сочинение обратно, а потом наклонила голову. — А можно еще один вопрос?

— Задавай, — кивнул Питер. — Только не о том, что мы на самом деле делали на Дне Колумба.

— Не бойся, не о том, — ЭмДжей оглянулась, убеждаясь в отсутствии лишних ушей. — Паркер, что за невидимая хрень у тебя постоянно сидит то на плече, то на коленях?

Шушпанчик сначала испуганно замер, а потом перед лицом самого страшного из пока встречавшихся хищников у него проснулась генетическая память одного из предков, так что он резко закаменел, приобрел неприятный коричневато-зеленый цвет и свалился с плеча. Подставить руки Питер успел только благодаря рефлексам. Проигнорировав недовольство хозяина, шушпанчик продолжил изображать неаппетитный труп, даже для убедительности вывалил язык. ЭмДжей медленно подняла бровь и перевела взгляд на Питера.

— Это будет сложно объяснить, — обреченно признался тот, в наказание за хвост встряхивая своего питомца. — Плохой Мося!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Навеяно другой нетленкой:  
> «Как я провел лето — никого не касается. Это моё личное дело, так как лето — мое личное время, я не обязан за него отчитываться в сочинении. Надо уважать права человека! И если вы мне поставите двойку за это сочинение, то мы с вами увидимся в Европейском суде. Вас туда вызовут повесткой, а я там уже и так буду по другим делам. А вот по каким — это моё личное дело и никого не касается!»©


	3. Бонус. Как я провел Рождество и прочие новогодние сюрпризы

Рождество, Новый Год, колокольцев звон…

Питер с мучительным чувством дежавю смотрел на белый лист перед собой. Новый Год… в своей инфернальной непредсказуемости мало чем отличался от других праздников и событий, проходивших в СтаркИндастриз с размахом, весельем, а потом и последствиями.

Вздохнув, Питер покосился на свернувшегося у ЭмДжей на коленях Мосю, потом прихлопнул зашевелившийся карман на своей толстовке и начал тщательно выводить на листке то, что он задумал сдать вместо сочинения о том, как он провел зимние каникулы.

***

Рождественско-новогодний корпоратив с нетерпением ждали все постоянные сотрудники. В ежегодном соревновании на самые классные украшения Питер тоже хотел поучаствовать, но биологи и химики поставили ему ультиматум, заставляя разрываться между двумя отделами, которые всегда и во всем находили повод посоперничать. И в которых Питер проводил примерно одинаковое количество времени.

Выбор был мучительный.

— Просто помоги Неду и отделу безопасности, — подсказала ЭмДжей, которая на правах девушки Питера как-то сама собой получила удостоверение внештатного сотрудника СИ и частенько зависала в лабораториях, делая зарисовки и иногда подсказывая неожиданно-креативные идеи и решения. — Их мега-елка из всякого электронного хлама точно победит.

Так и получилось, что звонок мистера Старка застал Питера, Неда и ЭмДжей на этаже айтишников, когда они помогали паять гирлянду ужасающих размеров и такой мощности, что Питер начинал подозревать, что для елки придется выпрашивать у снабженцев отдельный реактор.

— Так-то ты присматриваешь за своей Мосей?! — раздался в трубке командный рык Старка. — Поувольняю к чертовой матери! И тебя, и весь отдел… Куда ты лезешь, а ну немедленно вернись в коробку! Так вот, Питер, какого хрена?!

— Мистер Старк? — Питер потер пострадавшее ухо и снова прижал к нему телефон. Устроившийся в капюшоне ЭмДжей шушпанчик заинтересованно высунул оттуда морду, но этим и ограничился, хотя буквально месяц назад на голос Тони он выпрыгивал сразу же, надеясь получить бескислородные медные пластинки. — Я прямо сейчас на него смотрю, все в порядке. И ведь на Мосю не было жалоб уже почти месяц. Он и так в последнее время очень вялый, так что точно не мог ничего начудить.

Питер протянул руку и почесал сонного Мосю между чешуйками. Самой обнадеживающей версией было то, что от кого-то из своих генетических предков шушпанчик унаследовал зимнюю спячку. Худшим вариантом была никем вслух не высказанная мысль, что плод греха генных инженеров с ДНК тихоходки, панголина, тупайи, хамелеона и еще пары десятков видов оказался недостаточно стабильным, так что Мося просто медленно умирал. Думать об этом лишний раз не хотелось. Более того, когда Мося резко похудел и почти два дня проспал, Питер начал его регулярно прогонять по всем возможным исследованиям. По тестам выходило, что с тех пор шушпанчик медленно восстанавливался, но жить надеждой было больно.

— Питер, — неожиданно ласково произнес мистер Старк. — Когда, говоришь, твоя тварь похудела?

Питер удивленно прислушался к едва различимому смеху Пеппер на заднем плане и какому-то скрежету и шуршанию.

— Эээ… С месяц назад?

— А знаешь, почему? — тем же неестественно-ласковым голосом спросил Тони.

— Н-нет? — слегка побледнев признался Питер.

— Это вопрос?

— Нет. Я не знаю, почему Мося резко похудел месяц назад.

— Так вот я теперь знаю, — все тем же ровным тоном ответил Тони и замолчал, с сопением что-то куда-то запихивая. Судя по звукам, это что-то упиралось.

Питер снова покосился на Мосю, который накрылся волосами ЭмДжей и спрятался обратно в капюшон. Причем сделал это как-то… смущенно.

— И почему тогда Мося похудел?

— Да потому что твоя партеногенетическая сволочь сделала у меня в кабинете кладку! — наконец раздался ожидаемый грозный рык. — А теперь немедленно иди сюда и спаси меня от двух десятков маленьких Мось, которые считают меня своей мамочкой! — на заднем плане раздался какой-то грохот, а потом что-то очень похожее на урчание, с которым Мося ластился по утрам, выпрашивая апельсины. Только на несколько голосов. Тони застонал, а потом, судя по всему, уронил гарнитуру, потому что звуки стали приглушенными. — Пятница, где генетическая карта на эту тварь?! Ну как-то же мы запатентовали эту генетическую последовательность, так что за партеногенез они мне отдельно ответят, как только выясню… Куда вы лезете?! Не трогайте кофе! Пеппер, Пеппер, спаси меня, хватит смеяться! Кто-нибудь, снимите их с меня…

Питер переглянулся с Недом, а потом зажал телефон плечом и вытащил Мосю из капюшона ЭмДжей. Мося стыдливо пожелтел и поджал все шесть лап, прекрасно понимая, о чем именно шла речь.

— Мося, ты был нам как брат! — укоризненно произнес Нед, отерев жало паяльника о глицериновую губку и сунув паяльник в подставку.

— А ты оказался почти девочкой, — горько закончил Питер под выразительное фырканье ЭмДжей, которая единственная об этом догадалась еще месяц назад.

— Спаси-и-ите! — раздалось из телефона, заставив Питера, Неда и ЭмДжей отмереть и сорваться в сторону лифта. — Они крадут мой кофе! Пеппер, это не смешно! Они съедят меня, а потом твои документы! Уволю всех, начиная с Моси! Кто-нибудь, уберите их от меня!..

***

Директор Морита вздохнул, когда ему на стол легли три сочинения.

— Я же говорил давать им индивидуальные задания, — он тяжело посмотрел на возмущенного преподавателя. — Как же вы так?

— Это было всего лишь сочинение про праздники и каникулы. И в этот раз они точно перешли черту! Да еще и как минимум приукрасили. Вы читайте, читайте! Я уже не знаю, что с ними делать.

Директор еще раз вздохнул и первым взял сочинение Питера Паркера. Прочитал и нахмурился, а потом поднял голову, как будто прислушиваясь. Поднял руку, призывая сопящего и ерзающего преподавателя молчать и не двигаться. В наступившей тишине слышались отдаленные голоса школьников, гул системы вентиляции и… тихое-тихое жадное чавканье.

Абсолютно беззвучно Морита встал, снял пиджак, а потом запрыгнул на кресло и прижал пиджаком то, что жрало на шкафу апельсин. Нечистая сила оказалась вполне материальной — заверещала в ответ, а потом попыталась вылезти в рукав, но застряла и перешла на угрожающее шипение. После недолгой борьбы Морита спрыгнул на пол, прижимая к животу дергающийся и издающий странные звуки кокон. Преподаватель с круглыми глазами вжимался в стул для посетителей и, кажется, не дышал.

— Спасибо, вы свободны, — Морита тряхнул головой, откидывая со лба растрепавшиеся волосы. — Не забудьте, что завтра в пять педсовет.

Преподавателя как ветром сдуло. Убедившись, что тот не собирается возвращаться, директор положил слабо подергивающийся кокон на стол.

— Значит так, неведомая тварь под названием «шушпанчик». Я тебя не трогаю, ты не убегаешь. Иначе я пойду прямо к твоему хозяину. Мы друг друга поняли?

Кокон угрожающе поворчал, но дергаться перестал. Морита аккуратно начал его распутывать. Сначала из пиджака показался светло-синий чешуйчатый хвост, потом одна пара лап, вторая… Внушительные когти угрожающе впивались в измочаленную подкладку пиджака, а передняя пара лап и голова застряли в рукаве. Тварь подергалась, убеждаясь в том, что освободиться просто так не получится, и издала выразительный вопросительный звук.

Много всякого странного повидал за свою долгую жизнь директор, но синий шестилапый панголин точно был в топ-десять. Особенно когда после нескольких минут аккуратной работы ножницами у панголина обнаружилась внушительная пасть с зубами в два ряда, из которой снова неслось грозное шипение. Синие чешуйки пошли красными разводами.

— Шушпанчик, значит? Ты без всякого уважения приходишь ко мне, жрешь по полкило апельсинов и грейпфрутов в неделю, а потом еще и шипишь на меня? — спокойно поинтересовался у твари Морита, усаживаясь в свое кресло. Шушпанчик смутился и ровным цветом позеленел. — Так лучше. И что мы будем с этим делать?

Мося сел и огляделся, сложив две передние пары лапок на груди, нервно перебирая коготками, которые, как у кошки, то втягивались, то растопыривались на добрый сантиметр. Потом шушпанчик заметил листок бумаги со знакомым почерком и, хвостом подтащив его поближе, выразительно потыкал лапкой в последний абзац.

Морита опустил глаза.

«Так что теперь в хорошие руки отдаются двухнедельные шушпанчики (трейдмарк, интеллектуальная собственность СтаркИндастриз). Умнее попугаев и собак (и некоторых людей, так сказал мистер Старк), понимают естественную речь, произвольно меняют цвет. Чистоплотные, ласковые и верные. Мне осталось пристроить всего семерых, тогда мистер Старк меня не уволит. Вам не нужен шушпанчик? Надо подписать всего-то восемьдесят документов, и вы получите верного друга, а я сохраню место на любимой подработке».

Морита поднял глаза на шушпанчика, который льстиво оскалился, пытаясь изобразить улыбку.

— Ну уж нет. Мне хватает тебя и твоего хозяина, да и остальных сотен школьников… А ну посмотри мне в глаза, нечисть. Сколько сейчас у меня в школе твоих детенышей?

Шушпанчик понурился и махнул лапой на два других сочинения.

— Я звоню Старку, — ровно проинформировал Морита, открывая ноутбук. Чутье не подвело, видеозвонок работодателю Паркера и правда пригодился на быстром вызове. — Мистер Старк, добрый день.

— А, директор. Чем могу?

— У меня небольшая проблема с неким шушпанчиком… Хм. Мистер Старк, вы в порядке?

— В полном, директор, — кисло улыбнулся Тони. — Просто у меня тоже проблема с шушпанчиком. С двумя.

Смятая на плече ткань зашевелилась, а потом у Старка зашевелились и волосы. Буквально из воздуха появились и полезли в камеру две мордочки — красная и золотая. Сидящий на директорском столе шушпанчик залез на клавиатуру и заурчал. Шушпанчики Старка ему тут же вторили, наполняя кабинет свистом и мурлыканьем.

Директор Морита уронил лицо в ладони и заржал. Он еще не знал, что следующим утром найдет у себя в кабинете подарочную коробку, новогоднюю открытку и восемьдесят документов, на которых будет стоять его собственная профессионально подделанная подпись.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для всех, кто был заинтересован в продолжении: автора так просто не отпускает трава про Мосю, так что автор принял волевое решение. Макси про Питера, его друзей и их дурных питомцев — быть!  
> Почитать комментарии и подписаться можно здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9335981/24039513
> 
> П.С. но и здесь с вашей стороны будет мило оставить кудос <3


End file.
